1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a procedure and an automatic system for detecting collisions and for controlling devices which provide for the safety of passengers aboard a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known systems of this type exist which use one or more sensors which deliver a signal that varies continually with acceleration, safety devices which electromagnetically unlock the door of a vehicle, pyrotechnically controlled devices which trigger the inflation of protective air bags, mechanically and/or pyrotechnically controlled seat belt retractors, seat belt releasing systems, or others, such as an electronic circuit which calculates from accelerometric data provided by sensors certain parameters whose values control the release of security device(s).
Systems of the latter type represent a more or less satisfactory compromise between rapid safety device release in the event of an actual vehicle crash and a minimalization of the risk of untimely release under the influence of various paracitic shocks such as jolts or shocks caused when the vehicle is running over bad pavement (potholes, cobble stones, etc.)
The present invention provides a procedure and a system which assure improved immunity against the abovementioned acceleration or paracitic shocks while providing more rapid release in the event of an actual crash.